


I'll not be calling you 'Captain' any longer

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Elevators, Eye Sex, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Captain America, M/M, Nothing more then dreams and fantasies, Old Friends, Surprisingly clean, There should be more tags, We've waited too long, just a quick fic, this should be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: The elevator is too small for two super-powered soldiers. This should have been planned better. How else could this have ended?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching Captain America: Civil War for the first time. Wow. I'm coming back to that, but this elevator ride... Yeah. I'm pausing the movie to write this. This shit should be canon.

They where riding down in the elevator. Face to face, a too small elevator, far from enough for two super-powered and fully equipped heroes. 

Face to face. Almost close enough for their breath to mix. For their chests to touch. Ever movement, shifting of their legs, touched the other ones suit, and yes, he felt it. Bucky felt every little movement. Ever breath. He barely dared meet the Cap’s eyes. 

”I don’t even remember her name, because I wasn’t impressing her.”

A confused look from Steve. Bucky didn’t even know what he was saying, or why. 

”I don’t deserve all this, but you do it anyway.”

”Bucky, you…”

”I don’t know what’s down there or if this is the last we’ll ever say to each other that’s not a fight or maybe behind bars…”

”Bucky…” Pleading eyes. Steve really didn’t know where this was going. Bucky kept his face down, but met his eyes anyway. Through a bang of hair. Fuck decorum, they were really way too old for this. Too many wars between them. 

Not even seconds between his words, because he might regret it, because he might not do it, so many times he hadn’t done it, so many lost moments. That teddy bear, Steve remembered, but he didn’t, he only knew those eyes, that smile with every lost throw, the hands on his shoulders. 

”I just really wanna fuck you right now.”

Chock. Of course. Bucky didn’t turn his eyes away, even with his face turned down. He knew the thoughts that went through Steves brain right now, and through his body; just a small shift of his eyes and he saw clenched hands, then opened and pressed against the back wall, pressed away from Bucky, away from contact, he stood way too still. 

But meeting those eyes, he knew it wasn’t from disgust, or utter confusion over this whole situation; he felt it too. Now that Bucky’d said it. It was too much to handle, overload. The ’nerves’ before the fight, Steve knew now. He understood. Bucky’d needed to be brainwashed to realise that this wasn’t just… friendly excitement. Nerves over meeting someone new, doing something weird, going someplace far from home. 

This was something completely different. 

And now, Bucky saw, that realisation flooded the esteemed captains’ eyes. 

 

They held their look. No one moved. 

*Ping!*

And the creaking of old doors opening. 

They didn’t even look. 

Cap drew a half breath. Mouth open, but didn’t speak. Bucky shifted his face a bit up, meeting his eyes more directly. Steve moved forward, before he noticed, and stopped. Bucky knew his lips were parted. Open. Inviting. He couldn’t help it. He was slowly panting. Knowing that the blood pumping through him went in the wrong direction. 

They may have a major fight before them. Or more lonely corridors. 

Bucky felt his lips twitch, knowing he’d either stare at Cap’s ass, or the other way around. And Steve had always been the prude one, but Bucky saw his look shift down, several times. Sometimes much lower then Bucky’s lips. And the whole situation made Bucky smile. The helpless look on Steve’s face right now. The knowing eyes, pleading but in a totally different way then before. Now, he wasn’t comforting a depressed friend - he was begging to understand how he’d never realised it before. 

Maybe he was begging Bucky to take another step. To touch. Invite their bodies to move, embrace, thighs grazing as they walked out, enough to meet eyes, enough to touch hands, to take a step closer, grab his wrists and push them up above his head, press his body against his and thrust his hips forward, feeling that hardness poke through even the hardened leather and armour, rutting against each other in an abandoned and forgotten place, far from civilisation and knowing eyes, looks, teammates that’d say ”Pay up, I told you so” when they got back. 

But nothing like that happened. 

Cap took a deep breath. Relaxed on the exhale, with closed eyes. Smiled, a crooked and entertained smile, that almost disappeared before he opened his eyes again. 

Their eyes met. 

A stopped breath. 

”Later.”

And nothing more. 

 

Cap was the first to walk out. Ever proper, and focused. Nothing more then the needed touch, thigh on thigh, chest against chest, just a far too small elevator-cabin forcing them closer then would be socially acceptable. 

He didn’t look back. Bucky knew why, and smiled. He saw it, though, as if he’d done that; eyes meeting casually, movement stopping and a deep exhale, opened mouths. Briefs way too tight to move in. A moved hand, starting a chain reaction that ended with Bucky’s hands pressed against the wall, on either side of his head, lips on his in deep, demanding kisses, crotches thrust against each others and belts open just enough to give a bit of relief. Just a bit. Enough to feel the others’, through just a few layers of cloth, head wet with lost moments, all retaken in one. 

Just fingers touching, stroking in light movements, enough to be too much. 

Panting breaths. 

Kisses too deep to allow moans to escape. 

 

But nothing of that happened. 

Cap walked forward. Bucky keeping his back, just the needed distance behind. Military training didn’t fall out of routine by just a few words. 

But his eyes fluttered, just enough to see the shifting of those buttocks underneath the leather. 

He kept his mission in focus, eyes clear and nothing but a small smile in the corner of his mouth. 

But he knew who he’d be calling daddy later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr!  
> Two, actually. Personal multi-fandom: InsanitysQueen.tumblr.com  
> For ma writen (liek des): NeverBeenACorpse.tumblr.com  
> Or just google NeverBeenACorpse. You'll maybe find something new.


End file.
